popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Romania
'Romania' 'May be Formed By' Typically formed by Wallachia or Moldavia, but it may also be formed by Transylvania if it has been freed. 'Ways to form Romania' There are two ways in which Romania may be formed on its own (without the assistance of an outside power): either through decision or by rebels. The "Unite Moldavia & Wallachia" decision can be taken while either of them is still a vassal of the Ottoman Empire, and has the following requirements: *Either not a vassal OR State & Government has been researched *Wallachia exists, is at peace and is a monarchy (either Absolute Monarchy, Prussian Constitutionalism or HMS Government) *Moldavia exists, is at peace and is a monarchy (either Absolute Monarchy, Prussian Constitutionalism or HMS Government) This decision removes all national cores for the current country and annexes the other (whether they are a vassal or not). It also adds +10 Prestige, moves the capital to Bucharest and increases relations with Russia by +100. Romania is a cultural union, and thus may also be formed by pan-nationalists. If pan-nationalists are successful within any Romanian country the following occurs: *If Romania currently exists, it receives the event to annex the country *If Romania does not exist, and the country is player-controlled, it will has the Crown from the Gutter flag set and will receive the event for Romania's formation within the year *If Romania does not exist, and the country is AI-controlled, a random Romanian-culture country will have its relations with this one improve and will receive the Crown from the Gutter event 'Notes' *Any Romanian primary culture country that exists at the same time as Romania will receive a decision to unite with it so long as it's either not part of a sphere or in the same sphere as Romania. Should the country have a human player, it will annex Romania and then change tags into ''Romania instead of being annexed by it. *Romania may be formed by any outside power (with the exception of Austria, Hungary or the Ottoman Empire), requiring them to be a greater power and either own all Romanian cores or have the owner of those cores in their sphere. This will cause Romania to be formed as a vassal from Wallachia, Moldavia and Transylvania (as well as from any owned provinces) but does not take Romanian provinces from other countries. *In an average game, Romania is much more likely to be formed as a result of the Treaty of Paris decision following the Crimean War (which requires that the Ottoman Empire own Jerusalem and that France has researched State & Government... and that Russia then takes the "''Protector of Eastern Christians" decision to start the war). If Russia wins the war, then Moldavia and Wallachia will be freed of vassalhood and formed into Romania (and in Russia's sphere). If Russia does not, Moldavia and Wallachia become Romania and remain a vassal of the Ottomans (but also receive the province of Izmail, linking them to the coast). *Should Romania be a vassal of the Ottomans and possess Izmail, there is an additional "Romanian War of Independence" event chain that can occur. Romania will receive an event that starts it off, prompting them to offer Russia Izmail in return for its support in a war against its master. If Russia agrees, it starts a war with the Ottomans to free Romania and receives Izmail automatically. If Russia refuses, Romania fights a war against the Ottomans to release itself from vassalhood. *If the Congress of Berlin event series occurs, Romania is likely to benefit. It will automaticaly be released from vassalhood if it is still a vassal of the Ottoman Empire (the same will occur to Moldavia and Wallachia if they have not yet been released), and Romania will receive its coastline provinces in Dobrujda. Russia will gain influence in Romania at the same time, likely putting Romania in its sphere if it is not already. Category:Countries Category:European Countries Category:Unions Category:Formable Countries Category:Vassal Formable Countries